


bloody petals

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Despair, F/M, Fan Characters, Hanahaki Disease, Middle School, Pre-Canon, junko is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Makoto Naegi has fallen for the most popular girl at school, Sayaka Maizono.But what are the consequences of unrequited love?





	1. Prologue

Makoto Naegi, a normal 12 year old shy klutz. His life was normal.

Normal parents,

Normal friends,

Normal school

_Normal **life**_.

 

...Well until  _she_ showed up.

Sayaka Maizono, a young girl with a voice sent from the angels. She was  _beautiful._  

 

But Makoto wasn't dumb, maybe a little oblivious but he defiantly wasn't dumb.

 

He knew how the world works.

 

Sayaka was popular,smart,talented, and not to mention gorgeous.

Whilst Makoto was just some guy with good luck and a lot of love.

 

That's why he wasn't that scared when he coughed up a small blue flower petal.

 

 


	2. Decisions,Decisions

Hanahki disease.

Makoto Naegi had hanahaki disease.

 

He was startled to say the least, I mean wouldn't anyone? But at least the flowers were pretty. Apparently they were anemone's. The boys thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." He spoke, his voice wavering before going into a coughing fit, petals shooting out of his mouth.

"Gosh you look pretty bad bro." He recognized the voice as his sister Komaru's.

"So any thoughts on what your'e gonna do?" She took a seat on the bed.

"I don't know sis,I really don't, on one hand I don't wanna die but on the other...I don't wanna lose my shot with her."

He let out a sigh, before going into another coughing fit. Komaru had a look of sadness and pity. "Well it's your'e decision i guess..." With that the girl left the room leaving the boy to be alone with his thoughts once more. 

 

 


	3. day back at school

1 week

1 week Makoto was absent from school

and the flowers were getting worse 

 

But he  _had_ to go, besides; staying in that small room was really messing with him.

God he did  _ **not**_ want to go back though.

Oh well to late now.

 

The boy swiftly got ready, putting on his uniform and attempting to brush his hair. Then he was off.

\----------

When he arrived at the school he was immediately bombarded with questions.

Just kidding nobody cared really.

Except for one girl, she had raven black short hair and blue eyes that seemed to match her sisters, she ran up to him as soon as he stepped in the gate.

"Where were you!"

"...I have hanahaki"

"...welcome to the club..." The girl said, and as if on cue started coughing yellow flowers, not just petals.

"W-what how could you not tell me!" He felt himself snap "Were best friends, aren't we?"  
She sighed and looked down "I couldn't tell...I was to scared...I'm getting my surgery next week."

The conversation was interrupted by the bell. 

 

"Well see you soon Mukuro good luck." The boy smiled and walked away, leaving the girl to fall on the floor in a mess of tears and yellow flowers.


	4. Petals covering problems

It was later in the day, as Makoto sat in math class. The fact the flowers slowed down really scared him in a way. His mind wondered, drowning out the babbles of his teacher. And it landed on Maizono , her gorgeous smile,pretty eyes, beutiful voice. 

 

Just then he started coughing, everyone looked at him as the petals covered his desk. "Jesus Makoto are you ok?" A girl asked, but he was unable to answer, the blue died red petals and his eyes watered. 

 

A few minuets he stopped, the classroom was so quiet you could here a pen drop. He looked up and wiped the blood from his mouth, looking his teacher in the eyes. 

 

"Go to the nurse Makoto" She spoke,the sorrow in her voice was very noticeable yet he didn't care. He got up and left the room to the nurse.

\---

When he got there he saw Mukuro, coughing up her own yellow flowers. He did nothing but sit next to her. "Why are you here?" "Same thing as her." He pointed to the girl next to him who has stopped coughing, gasping for breath. "Shit how bad?" The boy said nothing, instead pulling out one of the petals stained in pink now.

 

"Are you planning on getting the surger-" She was cut off with his coughs,  the petals and blood spilling on the floor.

"He doesn't know yet" Mukuro replied, rubbing the coughing back as he started crying.

"Well it's only the first stage so you still have time, I'll call your parents." ""Thanks..." The brunette laid back staring at the ceiling, counting the cracks in it, waiting patiently. 

 

 

 


	5. A visit and a smile

The drive home was painful. He could  _feel_ his mother's sadness and god did he hate it, the feeling of pity.

Pity was the one thing Makoto Naegi did  _ **not**_ need now

or ever. 

  
When they got home all Makoto could really do was sit and stare at the ceiling. But a little after 3 pm a knock was heard on his bedroom door. "Come in..." And as the door opened he saw her.

  
The blue haired girl who caused this all, Sayaka Maizono. "M-Maizono?" He spoke up "What are you doing here?" "I heard about you're hanahaki and I wanted to come see if you're ok." She gave him a smile which made his heart physically hurt. "Well thank you. I appreciate it." He returned the smile,although it probably looked more like a wince judging by her reaction.

 

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this..."

"It's not you're fault." He lied giving her a weak smile and a nod.

"I have to get going, I hope you get better Makoto." She smiled and left just as he started coughing up more petals.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for short chapter, been out of motivation but thank you all for reading


	6. White lies and tearful eyes

Today was the day, Mukuro's surgery.

Makoto sat next to Her twin Junko Enoshima. They were the only people here for the dark haired girl, as Junko and Mukuro have been orphans for many years.

Junko stared at the floor, a choked sob escaping her mouth but, on her face laid a large grin. "Junko are you ok?" She shot up out of her seat.

"Hey hope boy, do you know who Mukuro's crush was?" Her voice came out as a happy chirp.

"N-no she wouldn't tell..." The brunette spoke, his voice quivering.

"Jesus you are fuckin dense aren't ya?" Then her grin came back as she looked the boy in the eyes making him shiver with fright. "She liked you, but you were to selfish to see weren't you huh?"   
  
"W-what do you m-m-ean?" He stuttered out on the verge of tears. 

"You heard me right, what did you think you were to good for her? Or maybe you're just really  _really **really**_ dense." 

 

"N-no she would have tol..." He felt his heart shatter as he looked on the past few years.

Junko wasn't lying.

 

He felt tears stream out of his eyes as Junko stared into his soul spreading the despair.

"Daww Makoto, your despair is soo cute!" She cooed, squishing his cheeks. 

It was then he started coughing up the all to familiar flowers but it seemed the flowers were now flower buds, ready to bloom. He coughed and coughed,choking on the blue flowers. 

Junko bent down, grabbing one of the blue buds examining it. They had purple stains but other than that they looked like any normal flower about to blossom. 

The two were interrupted by a doctor. He had little to no hair and piercing blue eyes, and he seemed to have a slightly crooked nose. "Mrs. Enoshima?" His voice was booming throughout the halls.

Junko looked up, giving that Cheshire grin of hers. " _Ms._ Enoshima, I'm her sister." 

"My apologizes miss." He shook the girls hand giving her a somewhat unnerved smile. "The surgery went well, we expect her to be able to leave in a few days."  

"Can we s-see her" Makoto asked in a hushed tone, his eyes in the floor.

"I'm sorry but she is still asleep, she needs time to recover." He then noticed the buds on the floor.

"Who did this?" The doctor looked at the two with worry in his eyes.

"Me sir, I also have hanahaki." The boys tone changed in an instant from weak to strong.

"Well here." The docter handed him a piece of paper. "Take my card if you decide on surgery."  
"Thank you sir." "Please call me Sato." He gave a kind smile to the boy. "Now you two better head on home, it's getting late." And with that the two left the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o O F


	7. A chat with mom

Makoto Naegi entered his house. A blue house on a busy street close to the elementary. Makoto always wished he was able to have kids to send to the school but now...

Now he's not so sure he'll make it.

 

He imminently took off his shoes once he was inside, then taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

 

"Welcome back sweetie, how was your day?" He heard his mother ask.

"Eh it was okay I guess..." He took a seat on a bar stool in the kitchen, staring at the wood grain.

"Oh sweetie you look so ill..." His mother's voice broke his heart, she didn't deserve to go through this. 

 

"Mukuro's surgery went well." 

"Well that's good, dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Thank you mom."

 

Makoto then walked upstairs, closing the door, then he felt a stream of tears leave his eyes, collapsing to the floor. 

 

He took Sato's card out of his pocket, sighing he finally made his decision.

 

 _ ****_ _ **He's not going to die.**_  


	8. due for change

Time seemed to go slow, waiting in the doctor's office.

 

**_God_** Makoto hated waiting, always have.

 

But he new that he needed to wait. And he could be patient, he really could.

 

The brunette glanced over at the faces of the others, one girl catching his eye.

 

She had light purple hair in braids and matching purple eyes. 

 

Her hands is what caught his attention though, they were covered with burns but she didn't seem to be scared. He was going to say hi until-

"Makoto Naegi?" 

"That's me sir." Makoto stood up, walking to the nurse.

"Come along then." 

  
Makoto quickly forgot about the girl with purple hair, walking into the hospital room.

 


End file.
